


Phantom Pains

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHN for the aired episode <i>The Return of the Phantom</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pains

 

 

Chip Morton quietly slipped out of bed, doing his best to keep from disturbing the peacefully sleeping Lee Crane. Lee was still recovering from being shot by Admiral Nelson and possessed by Captain Gerhard Kreuger, and he needed his rest. Naked, Chip walked to the bedroom window and looked out. The moon was high and full, casting its brilliance onto the sparkling Pacific.

But he saw none of the beauty. Instead, as they had been doing in the middle of the night for nearly a month, his thoughts traveled to the events of the past three weeks.

This had been a close one. By the time Admiral Nelson had found Crane/Kreuger on the island of Mulayo, Lee had been close to death. Only Doctor Jamieson’s skills as a surgeon, top-flight post-surgical care at the Nelson Institute's own medical facility, plus a large dose of what Chip suspected was intervention from Lee’s overworked guardian angel, had kept Lee from leaving the land of the living. He’d spent weeks in the hospital recuperating, and had only been home from the hospital a scant handful of hours.

Chip repressed a shudder at the thought of losing Lee. Best friends for years, they’d been lovers only a relatively short time, but Chip couldn’t remember what life without Lee had been like. Losing Lee…. Chip wasn’t afraid of much, but the idea filled him with a soul-deep terror.

“What are you thinking about?”

Chip spun to see Lee standing behind him, dressed only in baggy cotton boxers. “You should be in bed,” he said sternly.

“I was, until you left. You know I have a hard time sleeping without you.” Lee smiled. “You were thinking so hard you didn’t even hear me. That’s not like you.”

“Lee….” Chip’s tone carried a warning.

“You were worrying about me.”

“Lee….”

“Weren’t you.”

It wasn't a question. Neither was it something Chip could ignore or evade. He sighed, knowing honesty was the only way to satisfy Lee. “Who else do I have to worry about? No one else I know attracts trouble like you.”

Lee smiled and stroked Chip’s jaw gently. “I **do** have that reputation.”

"It’s well-deserved.” Chip swallowed hard and tried to ignore his cock, which was steadily responding to Lee’s proximity and caress.

“Would you feel better if I promised to be more careful?”

Chip cocked his head to the right. “Is that a promise you can even **try** to keep?” he asked wryly.

Lee gave him an apologetic smile. “No. I'm afraid I can't.”

“I didn’t think so.” Chip slipped his arms around Lee’s waist, shocked at the weight his lover had lost after his ordeal. They were the same height, but Chip outweighed Lee by ten pounds on a normal day; he didn't want to think about the weight difference between them now. “I don’t want to lose you right after I've found you.”

Lee responded by slipping his arms around Chip’s waist. “I don’t want to lose you, either – but neither one of us can promise to be around forever. We have dangerous jobs.”

“ **You** take unnecessary risks,” Chip pointed out sternly. " **I** try to keep my hide in one piece."

“Point taken.” Lee met Chip’s eyes and smiled. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“I don’t have any pockets at the moment, Lee,” Chip said, unable to keep from smiling.

“Then it must be my magnetic personality.”

“Stop changing the subject,” Chip growled. 

“Me?” Lee asked, the picture of innocence. “I’m not the one standing at attention here.” He slipped one hand between them and took Chip’s erection into his hand. “Nice and hard. Hard and ready. Ready for me?”

Chip closed his eyes and swallowed a moan. He wanted Lee, wanted his surrender as he slid into that gorgeous body and brought them both to fulfillment. But Lee wasn't strong enough yet. “Lee…no. We can’t,” he protested, trying to pull away. "Please stop. You're not ready."

“ **I'm** not. **You,** on the other hand, are **very** ready.” Lee began backing Chip toward the bed, his hand on Chip's cock alternating between gentle and firm strokes, milking him from the base to the tip, his fingers reaching back to cup Chip's balls on the downstroke and tantalize them as they withdrew on the upstroke. “Aren't you?”

Chip shook his head in resignation and and sighed deeply in arousal. "You know I am."

"Then let me do something about it for you."

There was no stopping Lee when he took a mind to do something. It was far easier to go along with him. So Chip acquiesced, allowing Lee to guide him to the bed. He stretched out on the mattress, his erect cock reaching for Lee. Lee followed, positioning himself alongside Chip gingerly. “Lee, are you sure about this?” Chip asked in concern. 

“We can’t stop now – and you’ll sleep better when I’m done with you.” Lee's golden eyes bored into Chip's. "Admit it. You haven't slept much in the past few weeks, have you?"

Chip shook his head. There was no use lying. "No."

"I didn't think so. But you will tonight."

Chip sighed and pulled Lee close. Lee lowered his lips to Chip’s, capturing his mouth, taking Chip’s erection into his hand at the same time. Chip moaned at the feel of Lee’s hand on his cock and Lee's mouth covering his. 

Lee pulled back slightly. “Good?”

“Make me come, Lee,” Chip said softly. “I need you - I can't wait much longer.”

"You’ll always have me,” Lee said. Then he moved down to take Chip's cock into his mouth. He continued to stroke it with his hand, firm, demanding strokes that, coupled with the strong suction Lee's mouth was creating, let Chip focus on only one thing.

It had been far too long for Chip – weeks away from Lee, weeks of worry when Lee disappeared and later, still more worry as he healed. Chip wanted to prolong the sensations, to make it last, but the magic of Lee’s talented tongue and hand was too much to withstand. Far too soon he stiffened, then groaned and came in Lee's mouth.

Lee kept sucking him, working his hand on Chip’s softening cock until he was certain Chip was finished. He pulled away, laving the crown of Chip's cock with the tip of his tongue, making sure he had taken every last salty-sweet drop. Then he moved up, settled his head on Chip’s shoulder and sighed in contentment. “I’ll always be yours, you know,” Lee said softly.

"I know," Chip said and pulled Lee close, the last vestiges of his orgasm echoing through his body. “And I’ll always be yours.”

But he knew that the phantom pain, the terror of losing Lee forever, would never leave him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings 7 (StraightUp Press, Kathy Agel, editor) as 'Phantoms'. Retitled and expanded for AO3 publication


End file.
